


Калейдоскоп

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Посвящается veliri, которая очень не любит заместительные.Рейтинг Эр, где Эр – это множество всех рациональных чисел.Предупреждения: Антон – картон. Странные кинки. Куча персов. Есть ожп и омп.Дисклеймер: однажды я придумаю своих персов, но упс, даже Сережу мне подсказала Маша. И уж точно такого не происходило в реальности, а если произойдет с кем-то, то я вам первая расскажу.Публикация запрещена





	Калейдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается veliri, которая очень не любит заместительные.  
Рейтинг Эр, где Эр – это множество всех рациональных чисел.  
Предупреждения: Антон – картон. Странные кинки. Куча персов. Есть ожп и омп.  
Дисклеймер: однажды я придумаю своих персов, но упс, даже Сережу мне подсказала Маша. И уж точно такого не происходило в реальности, а если произойдет с кем-то, то я вам первая расскажу.  
Публикация запрещена

Сережа привалился к бревенчатой стене и прикрыл глаза. Накануне собрался кое-как и погрузил свою тушу в самолет, потом шестичасовая пересадка в Минске, не спать, было погано до невозможности, только не спать, пилил трансляшки в инсту, общался с подписчиками, не спать, накачивался кофе, забыться бы или наоборот - не отвлекаться ни на секунду, прошла женщина на вот таких шпильках - по местному-то гололеду, прошел мужик в трениках - ну вы посмотрите только на них, с кем сегодня, возможно, сидеть рядом, ваши варианты, только не спать, а то уведут вещи или уведут повод загонять себя, отнимут сверхспособность не останавливаться, стоит только... Очнулся в Харькове, кореша встречали шумной толпой, Коля даже табличку с ником выставил вперед, когда Сережа появился в дверях. Они обступили его сразу и, посадив в такси, отвезли тусить, Сережа не успел опомниться, как уже просил бармена долить ему еще, а потом они поехали, кажется, на дачу к Павлову, ну а хули, Новый год, душевно попариться самое то, и веники настоящие березовые, и горилка, и все по первому классу, Серег, давай. А Сережу и не надо было уговаривать, только долгая изнурительная дорога и количество выпитого резонировали внутри отдельно взятого его и грозились отправить это бренное тело в нокаут.

\- Монетку, мы монетку забыли!

\- А, бля, точно. Ща, пацаны, - Коля порылся в карманах и выудил гривну. - Сойдет?

\- Кидай давай уже, ага, вот так. А теперь ты, заливай воском!

\- Да подожди ты, я не загадал еще!

\- Вы, главное, не спалите мне хату.

До Сережи как сквозь вату доносились оживленные голоса друзей. Наличие в компании пиздюка словно давало индульгенцию на глупости: кажется, идею со святочными обрядами предложил Спаситель, а остальные серьезные люди подхватили. Гадания на суженую после короткого спора отмели: с зеркалами, если уж честно, было ссыкотно, а кидать башмаки под окна соседям тупо, поэтому решили развлечься ритуалами на исполнение желаний.

Свечка замерла в руке Честера, пока Спаситель что-то беззвучно, но горячо зашептал. 

\- Лаврушка тут, монетка тут, желание все загадали? Теперь можно, наклоняй!

\- Пацаны, тут сказано золотая монетка, а это медяшка. Долбоебы мы.

\- Сам ты долбоеб, это бронза, какая медяшка!

\- Да похуй. Это лишь символ. Ангелов силой и силой небес...

Вот уж точно долбоебы, подумал Сережа. Если бы все было так просто. Нет, в жизни надо уметь вертеться, чтобы добиться своего, а эти дураки пошепчут на свечку, три раза топнут, два раза плюнут – и что, мир перевернется? Наследство от бабули из США свалится? Мирон ретвитнет? Дураки. Сейчас бы заснять их в инсту, но так лениво тянуться за телефоном, да и шанс отхватить люлей был неиллюзорный, поэтому он сдержался. Лайков хотелось сильно, а привычки сверять свой моральный компас с окружающими у него так и не появилось, несмотря на все намеки близких, но вот люли – люли это уже серьезно. Интересно, чего им хочется? Если бы Сережа тоже участвовал в этой дебильной игре, он бы загадал… Что?

Да чтобы этот ебаный год уже закончился, или чтобы его никогда не было. Сережа бодрился как мог. Он шутил, перемещался с тусы на тусу, троллил подписчиков, устраивал непотребства в трансляциях, потому что нельзя сбавлять обороты, иначе тебя забудут, а они должны помнить тебя и помнить таким. Но себе он мог признаться честно: прошедший год вымотал его в нули. Осенью – тяжелое расставание с Василисой, она выросла и захотела кого-то менее отбитого, а он словно в доказательство ее правоты исповедовался зевакам на стримах. Летом случилась беда с Ванькой, и тогда он рофлил неистово, отбивая подачу вроде бы, до конца так и не поверил, что Ванина ебанутость, в отличие от его – не игра. И написывал Мирону. Получить от него реакцию в какой-то момент стало идеей фикс, и он пытался обратить свое поведение в шутку, но прекратить не мог. Да, пожалуй, он бы загадал, чтобы его отпустила эта дурная одержимость. Серж, очнись, над тобою все смеются, и отнюдь не потому, что ты – хороший клоун.

Ребята все еще копошились над банкой. С другой стороны стола ему подмигнул Павлов и протянул бокал. Ах да. Твое здоровье, единственный нормальный человек в этой комнате. Хотя это как посмотреть, рэп с нормальными людьми стыкуется в принципе плохо.

А может, в этом и была причина? Клятый рэп дал ему все, но все и забрал, будто глумясь. Василиса, Ванька, Мирон – ну это Мирон, что о нем говорить вообще. А ведь он мог бы жить иначе. Сережа зажмурился, силясь вспомнить свою жизнь до рэпа. Было сложно, ведь первый трек он написал еще в школе. Но если бы… Наверное, он мог бы быть более открытым.

\- И сколько так стоять?

\- Пока весь воск не расплавится.

\- Охуеть теперь, а дальше что?

\- Уходим и не возвращаемся.

\- Бля, куда? Предлагаю в себя, я сегодня уже никуда не попрусь.

\- Может, просто выкинем банку?

\- А может, подождем, пока застынет?

\- И хряпнем пока. О, этому, кажется, больше не наливать. Серег, ты как, живой?

Серега был живой, но, как говорится, тело его предало. Он ухмыльнулся аналогии. Не в том смысле, который вкладывали туда авторы чтива, что порой скидывали ему в комменты, но, сотрудничать оно отказывалось.

\- Ребята, вам повезло, ведь я очень дорогой, - заплетающимся языком пролепетал он. - Я недвижимость, ребят.

Между первой и второй, ага, а Сережа между сезонами и мейнами и своими долгими на века любовями успел сменить множество пассий. Его известные публике девушки так или иначе были связаны с рэпом, а остальные? Марко оставил номер на салфетке, звал его в Италию, наивный, кто кого перехитрит, сложно купить мальчика из небедной семьи, сбежать как самоцель ему не впарить, сидел бы сейчас дома, учил язык, духота, все закрыто, благообразные тетушки на рынке здороваются, уныние такое, что хоть вой, не, Марко, седлай свой байк и кати-ка обратно, хотя было весело, и никакого рэпа, разумеется, вы вообще слышали итальянский рэп?

Анечка пыталась снять его в баре, она совершенно точно не знала, кто он, и клюнула исключительно на смазливую рожу, а он научился ценить в людях такую искренность, и уж точно он до нее не знал, что значит по-настоящему небедная семья. Он решил ради эксперимента не рассказывать о себе, тем более в баттлах было затишье. С ней он носил смокинги и ходил на выставки, носил портупею под рубашкой и ходил на сомнительные вечеринки бомонда, где они снимали ложу, и привычный ко всему персонал никогда не задавал вопросов, Анечка до сих пор думает ,что носил бы и кольцо, если бы не служба безопасности ее папеньки, и что он бы остепенился как только, так сразу, а баттлы ее даже позабавили, и она сама что только не делала в свои восемнадцать, и дорогой папа, хватит навязывать мне свою волю, мне уже тридцать и у меня свой бренд, но правда была в том, что Сережа первым дал по съебам, как только запахло жареным.

Было поразительно легко определяться через людей вокруг и мучительно трудно – через себя, будто вне образа его не существовало. Но если отбросить рэп… Ах да, был еще Антон, и они были что-то вроде приятелей, только спали иногда. Антон чинил компы, по вечерам смотрел сериалы, Сережа подсадил его и на баттлы тоже, порой они что-то смотрели вместе, но, казалось, ему было все равно, что смотреть. Пару раз он намекал Сереже, что можно было бы съехаться, на что Сережа усиленно прикидывался ветошью – его все устраивало, и шутки одно, а жить с мужиком… Для такой предыстории они на редкость некрасиво расстались, Антон наговорил ему гадостей и закинул в черный список где только можно, мотивируя тем, что устал от неопределенности, непонятно, почему, ведь Сережа ему ничего не обещал. Недавно, бесцельно шляясь по контактику, Сережа зашел на его страницу. Вроде как, у него все было хорошо, и он не был один, зачем Сереже эта важная информация только. Не будь в его жизни клятого рэпа, он мог бы спокойно жить с кем-то типа Антона. Неприметно, спокойно, аскетично в чем-то даже. Это был самообман, в который отчего-то хотелось завернуться как в кокон, будто нашел причину, и теперь все будет иначе.

«Чтобы рэпа никакого этого ебаного, блин, или просто. Причем тут он вообще, просто бы быть с Антоном каким-нибудь, и тогда…», - пронеслось у Сережи в голове. Ребятки, кажется, к тому времени переключились на разговоры о политике, и им окончательно стало не до него.

***

Сережа продрал глаза на незнакомой студии. Последнее, что он помнил – недожеванный соленый огурец и картошку в тарелке и то, как ему на плечо закинул руку пьяный Честер. Но здесь его не было, а был только…

\- Вискаря мне принеси!

Какой к черту вискарь, у них не было вискаря, только экологически чистые прозрачные напитки и пиво на худой конец. Высокий татуированный парень возник из-за пульта прямо перед Сережей и снял наушники.

\- А, вот ты где. Бля, я сам вчера чуть не умер, сколько мы выпили, каждый день будто восстаю. Жестче было только, когда писали «Девиант», тогда я наблевал с балкона, соседи вызвали копов, и я снова наблевал с балкона, а кореш меня держал… Или это «Ресентимент» был? Не помню, я вообще мало что помню об этом, ахах.

Антон. Как он здесь оказался?

\- Антон, а что вчера было? Ты тоже к нам приехал? А я и не знал…

\- Куда к вам, это ты у меня гостишь, неделю уже как, идиот, давай, держи и включайся в работу. Целовать тебя не буду, сначала зубы почисти, - и этот самодовольный ублюдок, кинув ему бутылку минералки, скрылся за дверью в уборную.

\- Я же просил, никакого ебаного рэпа! – в отчаянии завопил Сережа.

\- Да, ты прав, чувак, я тоже говорю, чтобы в аранжировках даже следа не было от ебаного рэпа, битов этих трехкопеечных, автотюна в припевах, ебаный стыд, с Давидом как раз это обсуждали вчера, будем писать оркестр, он предлагает живые барабаны, и… Ты куда?

Попытаться выяснить у Бамбла, что же, черт возьми, произошло, оказалось бесполезной затеей, так как он с любой темы съезжал на себя, а о себе он мог пиздеть бесконечно. С другой стороны, когда Антон заметил, что чего-то не хватает, Сережа уже успел захлопнуть дверь с той стороны и сигануть вниз по лестнице. Он добежал до остановки и сел в первый попавшийся автобус. Может, неразумно было так сбегать, но ему жутко было оставаться на студии, он чувствовал, что если проведет с Бамблом хоть секундой больше, случится непоправимое, его будто засасывало в зыбучие пески. Сережа успел только сфокусировать взгляд на надписи «Гостранспермь» перед тем, как вырубиться.

***

До Сережи доносились оживленные голоса, к тому же он заметил, что стало тесновато, наверное, кто-то подсел к нему, интересно, куда этот автобус едет? Сережа посмотрел туда, где должно было быть окно, там, сбивая с толку, маячили дорожные знаки, но окончательно проснувшись, он обнаружил себя в квартире.

\- Червивая нога будет скоро, следите за анонсами, а мейн-ивенты только осенью, сначала надо жениться, - вещал сидящий к нему спиной парень в наушниках. - Сегодня у нас необычный стрим, к нам заглянул Аббалбиск, Сереж, помаши ручкой, а еще тут Парагрин, Кепкин присоединится по видеосвязи, Дэму ждем, все тут, короче. Будем обсуждать предстоящий новый сезон фрешблада.

Что за херня?! Сережа вяло помахал в камеру и откинулся на спинку дивана, шепча: «Никакого рэпа, никакого рэпа, я же говорил...» Почему он засыпает в Перми, а просыпается в Екб, он разберется чуть позже.

\- Бля, он прав, я тоже говорю, вы видели этих пиздюков, которых они отобрали? Там у половины никакого рэпа, один стендап! И это баттл? Да в рот я ебал такие соревнования, не прошел и хуй с ним! Гриш, а тебе удачи, за тебя рад, тебе это очень нужно, наконец-то, но сам, вот честно, после всего, да идите вы и подавитесь! - оживился сидящий рядом с Сережей грузный мужик.

Только сейчас Сережа заметил тяжелую руку, перекинутую через него. Он повел плечами и заерзал, пытаясь намекнуть, что места маловато, в ответ на это мужик только привалился к нему сильнее и недвумысленно стал тискать его за бок.

\- Что ты делаешь?! Антон.

\- Да расслабься, нас даже в кадре не видно, Макс спиной загораживает, чего стесняться, - Сектор ухмыльнулся и выудил откуда-то из-за дивана две бутылки пива. - На вот. Лисенок мой, - последнее Сектор добавил совсем тихо и нежно.

Ситуация патовая. Гриша принес гитару и затянул на первый взгляд веселую песню про Эль Ренамэ.

\- Это значит, тебе пиздаааа, - стройно выводили Гриша с Максом, и, кажется, Сережа впервые в жизни чувствовал в такое родство с персонажем трека.

\- Дэма пришла, в домофон звонит, откройте кто-нибудь!

Сережа выбрался из хватки Антона, который разве что за сиськи его не мял, и побежал к двери. Нажав на кнопку, он выскользнул за дверь и чуть ли не кубарем, так спешил, спустился по лестнице. У лифта, не успев затормозить, он врезался в крепкую девицу и, чертыхнувшись, свалился на пол, больно ударившись виском.

\- Аббалбиск? Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила Дэма.

Хотел бы он знать.

***

-Эй, все в порядке? Ты не ушибся? Встать можешь?

Сережа почувствовал, как его переворачивают, а затем подхватывают под мышки и тянут вверх. Было сыро и некомфортно. Он попытался сделать шаг, но чуть не плюхнулся обратно в сугроб: ноги сковывала доска. Высокий мужчина в полном горнолыжном снаряжении отряхивал его от снега.

\- Как же так, - приговаривал он, - я видел, как ты едешь, ничего не предвещало, траса несложная, и тут...

\- Да я вообще не ебу, как оказался на этой чертовой трасе, - закатил глаза Сережа.

\- Не злись. Я понимаю, что ты устал, для первого раза мы продуктивно покатались. Пошли в номер, потом можем переодеться и сходить поужинать, я столик закажу. 

Мужчина снял маску, и, наверное, Сережа действительно сильно ударился, потому что... Что за бред?!

\- Отец?! – с недоверием переспросил он.

\- Какие интересные у вас фетиши, молодой человек, - Хайд ухмыльнулся. 

\- Да ладно, ты половине баттловиков отец, думаешь, они все тебя домогаются? Охлади, у нас...

\- Забыл, о чем мы договаривались? Никакого рэпа в отпуске! Первое предупреждение.

\- А то что?

\- А то ты не знаешь. Ты нарываешься, учти, - в голосе Антона явно звучали игривые нотки.

Сережа чувствовал себя бесконечно усталым, хотелось развернуться и с разбегу снова прыгнуть в сугроб, но Сережа отмел эту идею: а что, если не получится, и он останется тут? Придется еще объясняться. Как добраться до ближайшего населенного пункта, он тоже не имел понятия. Макс хотя бы не жил в каком-то заснеженном нигде. Ладно. Ничего. Он жизнерадостный, позитивный парень, который никогда не сдается. Он что-нибудь придумает.

Они поднялись наверх, потом еще минут десять перлись до шале, и эти десять минут показались Сереже вечностью. Попадающиеся то тут, то там вывески на немецком не внушали оптимизма. А что, если он сможет вернуться домой, только отыграв сценку до конца? Но, с другой стороны, как понять, где этот конец? Антон молчал: наверное, тоже утомился. Сережа искоса посматривал на него, ловя себя на странном любопытстве: а как бы оно было, если бы они... Настолько непохожего на него человека еще было поискать, и Сережа сделал мысленную отметку ненавязчиво разузнать об их прошлом.

Сережа, посвежевший и довольный, наконец вышел из душа, и тут же поймал на себе тяжелый взгляд Антона.

\- Это что такое? Мы, кажется, неоднократно обсуждали, что выкладывать такие вещи нехорошо.

\- Ты о чем?

Антон молча протянул ему телефон. Ну да, вчерашняя стори из аэропорта, где он смеялся над девушкой в сапогах на шпильке, самая обычная стори, дальше, если он правильно помнит, он запилил опрос, и что?

\- И что?

Антон вздохнул. У него на лице появилось выражение человека, который устал разъяснять очевидные вещи. Тем не менее, он терпеливо продолжил.

\- Когда мы оговаривали правила, - Антон на секунду замялся, но продолжил, - в рамках… Формата наших отношений, ты согласился больше не размещать материалы, которые могут оскорбить других. Ты не в кругу, люди, над которыми ты глумишься, ничего тебе не сделали. Ты повел себя недостойно. Это третий такой случай за последнее время, и ты знаешь, что происходит после третьего раза.

Нихуя себе предъява. Он что, так отстойно шутит? 

\- После третьего раза ты меня прощаешь, потому что я красивый?

\- Неправильный ответ. Сейчас ты ляжешь ко мне на колени, и я тебя выпорю. Если не прекратишь паясничать, будет больнее.

Сережа неверяще покачал головой и усмехнулся перед тем, как улечься у Антона на коленях. В свое время они с Анечкой многое перепробовали, и такие игры пришлись им особо по душе, Сереже нравилось выполнять ее команды, а ей нравилось смотреть, как он, такой развязный на словах, краснеет, потакая ее капризам. Но Антон… Услышанное шокировало и одновременно интриговало. Сережа напомнил себе о решении отыграть сценку до конца, чтобы как-то оправдаться, почему он до сих пор не попытался утопиться в душе, лишь бы не лежать жопой кверху со спущенными штанами. А кстати, если утопиться, он воскреснет, и все начнется сначала? Или он попадет домой? Или умрет взаправду? 

\- Ай! – вскрикнул Сережа скорей от неожиданности. Антон пока будто примерялся и вполсилы шлепал его ладонью.

\- Ты заслужил это наказание. Повтори.

\- Я заслужил это наказание.

\- Отлично. Начнем. Можешь кричать. – в руке у Антона материализовался ремень.

– Твое поведение недопустимо. Не вырывайся. Ты же помнишь, что это ради твоего блага. 

\- Нет, дорогой. Напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему я на это дерьмо подписался. – Все бы ничего, но серьезность Антона напрягала, ее хотелось разбавить, ведь для ролевой игры… А что, если это не игра?

\- Во-первых, следи за языком, - и Антон оставил на коже Сережи первый серьезный удар. Во-вторых, потому что ты не справлялся сам. Чередой неверно принятых решений ты загнал тебя в тупик, и ты не знал, как жить дальше. Ты с трудом отличаешь хорошее от плохого, и от этого половина твоих проблем. Тебе нужна структура. – Второй удар. – Дисциплина, - третий. Покровительство.

\- И поэтому я… Ай!

\- И поэтому ты попросил меня тебе помочь. Еще пять получишь за то, что снова приставал к Мирону в твиттере. Я повторю, что ты должен делать. Слушать совесть. Соблюдать режим дня. Не ругаться. Не напиваться. Не повышать на меня голос и не препираться. Быть вежливым с другими. Подобающе одеваться. Не заебывать Мирона в твиттере.

Что за пиздец? И этот человек говорил ему про странные фетиши? Сережа, которого лупят по жопе? Да пожалуйста. Сережа, который просит, чтобы за ним следили, как назойливая мамочка? Да ни в жизнь. Антоновы нотации охлаждали пыл похлеще падения в сугроб. Он себе обещал, да? Ну упс, не первое обещание, которое он не сдержит.

\- Какая-то неадекватная хуйня, Денис.

Сережа поймал момент, когда Антон от неожиданности ослабил хватку, и максимально энергично перекатился на пол, надеясь, что прием с падением снова сработает.

***

Прием сработал, и Сережа повалился в какой-то колючий сомнительного вида кустарник. Он огляделся и поморщился: голые ветки в снегу, позади что-то типа гаража, следы, горка мусора, бутылки… Мда. Будто его наказывали за попытки побега, каждый раз телепортируя все в худшие условия, и в один момент он окажется бомжом. А вдруг сейчас? У Бамбла его хотя бы не лапали, у Сектора хотя бы было тепло, у Хайда, черт побери, хотя бы были деньги, а это что за помойка?

\- Ты долго там? Пошли посрать и провалились, епта.

Мда, отлично. Знакомьтесь, Серж, это ваш новый Антон. Вы привыкнете. Сережа совсем ненадолго замешкался, прежде чем решил храбро выйти навстречу этому благородному дону. Нацепив свою самую обворожительную улыбку, Сережа эффектно появился из-за угла и пригляделся. Какая-то смутно знакомая плебейская рожа.

\- Антон?

\- Чего?

Ну конечно же!

\- Да ниче. Так.

\- Зря ты так вырядился. У нас на районе за такое предъявить могут.

\- Ну я же с тобой, котик. Они не полезут при тебе, зассут. Мой опасный тигрр, - Сережа кинул на своего спутника взгляд из-под ресниц и закусил губу, вложив в этот жест весь актерский талант. Он чувствовал, как его несет, об абсурдности ситуации хотелось хохотать. Его выкинуло в дырень, где могут предъявить за розовую футболку, и при этом его дейтит, судя по виду, самый четкий пацан на районе, хуже уже не будет, самое время играть по-крупному. 

\- И за это тоже предъявить могут. Так что ты, бля, полегче, что ли, без этой хуйни, и так одет как пидор. – тип заметно помрачнел и спрятал руки в карманы. – Бля, не на людях типа, ладно, так от души, конечно… - пробормотал он.

Они чуток попетляли между обшарпанных панелек, пока Антон не воскликнул: «Во!» и указал пальцем на очередной однотипный подъезд. Он позвонил в домофон, им открыли, лифт не внушал доверия, однако без заминки выплюнул их на девятом, дверь была приоткрыта, Антон не успел сунуться туда, как навстречу вывалились довольные пьяные рожи и заобнимали их обоих до хруста в ребрах.

\- Родной, Диктатура, ебать, наконец-то! Знаменитость нам привел, проходи, не стесняйся, мы тебе сейчас покажем, как могут у нас!

\- Да, а то сидит в своем Питере и думает, небось, что в Чите никакого рэпа быть не может!

\- Ребзя, давайте стрим!

\- О, пивчанский! Антон, это от души, это щедро!

\- Да проходите, бля, уже, что на проходе топчетесь?!

\- Что за пидорская футболка, старик?

Сережа не стал отвечать, зачем? Он прихватил на кухне пару банок темного и, зарулив в гостиную, плюхнулся на диван. На ближайшие не сколько часов он избрал тактику хамелеона и решил до последнего мимикрировать под мебель, авось, про него забудут. То ли гости были слишком пьяны, то ли слишком увлечены друг другом, но, как ни странно, так и вышло. Только Антон закинул руку ему на плечо. Кто-то фристайлил, другие снимали на телефон, кто-то, как он, тихонько накачивался вдали от общего движа. Сережа старался ни о чем ни думать и просто созерцать, как учили восточные мудрецы, которые что-то, да смыслили в вопросе бесконечных перерождений. Глаза уже слипались, а значит, совсем скоро он, может быть…

***  
Просыпаться не хотелось. Мягчайшая постель, теплое одеяло, нежные отблески рассвета на белой простыне, ни грамма похмелья… Сережа с кайфом потянулся и, прикрыв глаза, перекатился на бок, чтобы скрыться от лучей солнца. Да, здесь бы он остался, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

\- Вставай, дорогой. Двенадцать уже. Вставай, я тебе завтрак принес. Ебать ты красивый. И злюсь на тебя, и срываюсь, и думаю порой, что все, с меня хватит, все нервы мне вытрепал! Но все прощаю, за это – все прощаю, невозможно не поддаться, ты дьяволенок лукавый, провоцируешь меня, а я каждый раз ведусь, как дебил, потому что люблю тебя бесконечно. Ну все, подъем, сколько можно, обнаглел, я тут в любви признаюсь, а ты дрыхнешь, харэ! Давай я подскажу тебе, что дальше,а то ты хуево фристайлишь. Дальше ты должен сказать: «Спасибо, Антон! Я тоже тебя люблю, Антон!»

Обладатель закадрового голоса интенсивно потряс Сережу за плечо, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как перевернуться. Сережа сначала увидел поднос с круассаном и кофе, затем – огромный букет роз прямо на постели. Он осторожно перевел взгляд вбок, но, пожалуй, пола махрового халата и поросшие густой шерстью крепкие ноги – не самое страшное, что могло случиться, поднимаемся выше и… бля.

\- Я Толику сказал, чтобы он твой баттл еще раз смонтировал, я вспылил тогда, и бан явный перебор, но я больше на тебя не злюсь, мой сладкий, мой… Эй, куда обратно, не спи, проснись, проснись…

***  
-Проснись! 

-Антон, отъебись…

-Какой Антон, ты бредишь, я Костя.

\- Костя?! Слава богу! – Сережа аж подскочил. Когда он увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Спасителя, то готов был расцеловать того от нахлынувшего облегчения.

\- Ты двадцать часов проспал, мы волноваться начали, что такое, пытались растолкать, а ты не просыпаешься, только бормочешь: «Никакого рэпа, никакого рэпа».

\- Я много пропустил?

\- О! После того, как мы пили…Тут Колина мамка часов в пять утра ввалилась, люлей всем раздала, Влад с ней часа полтора говорил, успокаивал. Что-то у нее в голове перемкнуло, она его спокойно отпустила накануне, а тут захотела проверить, вдруг его друзья алкаши какие, ну и все, и пиздец, - Костя усмехнулся.

\- Так главное чего. Серег, привет, доброе утро, - Кирилл подхватил разговор, - главное, что он пишет мне, прикинь, мол, я загадал, когда монетку кидали, чтобы ко мне пришла баба. И вон что. Конкретнее надо, конкретнее. 

\- И, может, стоило поискать золотую монетку.

\- А ты все: «Главное – намеренье, это все чепуха»!

\- Ребят, я помоюсь пойду.

В ванной Сережа внимательно разглядел себя в зеркало, но на первый взгляд ничего странного не обнаружил.  
Только следы от ремня на жопе.


End file.
